


König unter dem Berge

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, One Shot, The Lonely Mountain, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Eine ermattete Schuppe! Welch Schmach! Um aller Welt zu beweisen, dass er entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung noch lange kein alter, erkalteter Wurm ist, beschließt Smaug, den Erebor zu erobern. Es kann nur einen König unter dem Berge geben, und er weiß genau, wer das ist.





	König unter dem Berge

Smaug schmollte.

Ja, er schmollte, er, der große Feuerdrache unter dem Berge, der König des Erebor. Die Drachen der Dürren Heide hatten sich über ihn lustig gemacht, als sie seine Schande entdeckten: eine ermattete Schuppe! IHN hatten sie verspottet, die elenden Lindwürmer! Die alten Kamellen von Glaurung und Ancalagon wurden hervorgeholt und ihm unter die Schnauze gerieben. Die Legenden besagten, dass auch jene beiden legendären Drachen bald darauf gestorben waren, nachdem ihre Schuppen ermattet waren. Tja, nun waren sie eben dahin und Smaug der mächtigste und habgierigste Drache seiner Zeit. Die anderen Drachen durften in seinem Feuer baden. Ein Jammer, dass ein Drache nicht vom Feuer eines anderen Drachen verbrannt werden konnte. Seine Klauen hatten sie dennoch zu spüren bekommen.

Oh, wie hatte es nur an seinem Stolz genagt! Eine ermattete Schuppe! Es war eine absolute Schande, vor allem für ihn. Er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren! Sein undurchdringlicher Panzer … Wurde er nun schwach? War Smaug angreifbar? Konnte er von seinem Thron gestoßen und seiner Herrschaft beraubt werden? Er hatte doch schon förmlich die abwägenden Blicke der anderen Drachen der Dürren Heide gespürt.

Also hatte er etwas unternommen und war nach Süden geflogen.

Wie es der Zufall wollte (oder doch das Schicksal, man wusste es nicht), waren dieser Tage die Zwerge von Erebor zu sagenhaftem Reichtum gekommen, von dem auch ihre Nachbarn profitieren konnten. Und Gold lockte jeden Drachen. Wenn Smaug dabei gleich auf einem Streich das Zwergenreich zu Asche verbrennen konnte, dann sollte es ihm recht sein. Von wegen altersschwache Echse! Sein Feuer brannte heißer denn je!

Und so wurde der Erebor zunichte gemacht und Thal bis auf seine Grundmauern niedergebrannt. Mit Feuer und Orkanböen fiel Smaug über die ahnungslosen Menschen und Zwerge her, brachte Vernichtung und Tod unter sie. Thals Schätze raubte er, die Menschen fraß er oder sie wurden von ihm in den Süden vertrieben. Er kümmerte sich nicht weiter um sie. Vielmehr trieb ihn das Zwergengold zum Einsamen Berg hin.

In aller Eile hatten die kleinen garstigen Bartträger versucht, eine Gegenwehr auf die Beine zu stellen, doch die schwer gepanzerten Zwerge waren zu langsam, um eine wirkliche Gefahr für Smaug den Goldenen darzustellen. Ihre Klingen konnten seinen Schuppenpanzer nicht durchdringen, und ihre Rüstungen behinderten sie, sodass sie seinen Klauen und erst recht seinem Feueratem nicht ausweichen konnten. Die meisten wurden bei lebendigem Leibe gegart, der Rest noch roh gefressen. Nur wenige entkamen seinem Wüten.

ER war der König, keiner sonst! Es war alles sein!

Nun, als die Hallen der Zwerge von ebenjenen gereinigt waren, kroch Smaug durch die Gänge und Hallen und fegte alle Kostbarkeiten zusammen und auf einen Haufen, denen er habhaft werden konnte. Dann legte er sich auf sein goldenes Bett und schlief, Jahrzehnt um Jahrzehnt. Und immer und immer schrecklicher wurde er, der mächtigste Drache seiner Zeit. Nichts sorgte ihn, keiner konnte ihm zur Gefahr werden. Gelegentlich kroch Smaug hervor, um die Menschen daran zu erinnern, wer der König unterm Berge war, doch irgendwann war nicht einmal mehr das nötig. Sie hatten ihre Lektion gelernt.

Smaug schlief, und seine Träume waren die eines Gottes der Drachen. Tod und Vernichtung. Feuer, allmächtiges. Gold, Gold, Gold! Und er war Herr und Meister über all dies. Die schwachen Drachen von einst standen unter dem Banne Morgoths, doch er war frei. Niemand würde seinen Willen beugen. Er war sein eigener Herr, niemand außer seiner eigenen Natur befahl ihm, alles zu verwüsten.

  Niemals würde er auch nur einen Pfennig seines Schatzes teilen, niemals! Wehe dem, der seinem Schatz auch nur ein wenig zu nahe käme! Oh, dieser würde sehr schnell sein Feuer zu spüren bekommen! Seine rasende Wut, seinen Berge erschütternden Zorn! Jedes noch so kleine Stück seines Schatzes kannte er, er hatte ihn unzählige Male geprüft und mit Argusaugen bewacht.

  Und das Herzstück seines Schatzes war der Arkenstein, das Herz des Berges und sein Herz. Tausendmal hatte er diesen wunderbaren Edelstein betrachtet, befühlt, bewundert. Seinen Glanz im Licht erstrahlen, seine Facetten im Drachenfeuer schillern lassen.

Die Jahre vergingen, der König unter dem Berge schlief, während die Einöde um seinen Berg herum immer weiter verdorrte und kein Tier, und sei es noch so klein, sich in sein Königreih wagte. Niemand behelligte ihn. Es war ein Paradies.

Mit der Zeit wurde er eins mit seinem Schatz. Im wörtlichen Sinne. Edelsteine so undurchdringlich wie jeder Schuppenpanzer bedeckten seinen Bauch ohne auch nur eine Stelle freizulassen. Die ermatteten Schuppen waren schon längst vergessen. Er hatte sie ausgekratzt und auch an ihrer Stelle saßen nun Kostbarkeiten von unschätzbarem Wert. Ermattete Schuppen waren eines Königs von seiner Macht nicht würdig. Sie waren keines Drachen würdig genug, und am allerwenigsten seiner!

So gingen die Jahre ins Land, und Smaugs Tyrannei war unangefochten.

Nun, bis jetzt. Smaug schmollte wieder einmal.

Ein Pokal war weg. SEIN Pokal! Dieb! Natürlich hatte Smaug keinerlei Verwendung für einen Pokal, in den er nicht einmal die Spitze einer Klaue stecken konnte, so winzig wie er war. Aber es ging ihm ums Prinzip. Es ging ihm immer nur ums Prinzip. Ein Pokal war verschwunden, und man hatte ihn bestohlen. Wenn das auch nur ein anderer Drache erfuhr! Welch Katastrophe für seinen Ruf!

Er musste den Dieb schnappen, und dann würde der Dieb leiden. Oh ja, wie er leiden würde! Smaug stellte sich schon in allen Einzelheiten die Qualen des gemeinen Diebes vor. Wahlweise langsam auf kleiner Flamme geröstet, die Haut in Streifen abgezogen, scheibchenweise zerstückelt oder bei lebendigem Leibe angeknabbert und nur ganz langsam und genussvoll verzehren. Ja, auch Drachen konnten Feinschmecker sein. Tatsächlich liebten sie gut durchgebratenes und gewürztes Fleisch viel mehr als rohes. Das war so barbarisch. Sie waren zivilisiert und hochintelligent!

Er wälzte sich auf seinem goldenen Bett und betrachtete seine Klauen. Wer brauchte schon Schwerter? Er hatte seine eigenen immer bei sich, an allen vier Pranken, je vier Stück. Und Helme und Kettenhemden hatte er ohnehin nicht nötig, sein Panzer war undurchdringlicher als jede Rüstung, und sei sie aus Mithril. Er hatte es schon getestet, die Zwerge von Erebor besaßen so einige Rüstungen aus Mithril in ihrem Schatz, die er teils probeweise zerhackt und andere zu Dekorationszwecken an den Wänden aufgestellt hatte. Er wollte es ja gemütlich in seinem Heim haben. Auch wenn sich drachische Innenarchitektur freilich grundlegend von der anderer Völker unterschied, wie sich von selbst versteht. Zwergenhöhlen und die in ihnen befindlichen Schätze spielten allerdings einen zentralen Punkt in ihr.

Hm, diese Klauen, wahre Meisterwerke! Der Dieb würde schon sehen, was er von seinem Fund hatte! Wenn er sich vorstellte, wie dieser kleine Mistkerl unter seine Pranken geriete, durchbohrt und zerquetscht, langsam und qualvoll … Welch Freude es doch werden würde, welch vorzüglicher Genuss!

Ach, der Verlust des Pokals schmerzte, und es war nicht nur der potenzielle Ehrverlust, der damit einherging. Es war wie mit der Schuppe: Wenn auch nur irgendwer davon erfuhr, dann würde er noch ein ganzes Königreich einnehmen müssen, um den Schaden wieder gut zu machen. Dummerweise waren Königreiche dieser Tage rar, Thal existierte dank ihm ja nicht mehr und Gondor … nur noch ein Witz. Jetzt, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hing er doch recht an dem Pokal. In gewisser Weise zumindest. Er gehörte eben zu seinem Hort dazu wie jeder andere noch so unbedeutende Pfennig auch. Und wenn auch nur ein Stück fehlte, dann … dann … fehlte eben etwas! Und das war nicht gut, nein ganz und gar nicht. Es durfte einfach nichts fehlen in einem Drachenhort, höchstens dazu kommen, alles andere war grundlegend und vollkommen falsch.

Gedankenverloren fuhr er mit einer Pranke durch sein Gold. Leise klirrte es. Welch wohliger Klang! Es war wie Musik in den Ohren! Gold! Gold war die Geißel der Welt und Smaug war ihr Herr. Ach, wie er die Macht doch liebte. Und er hatte ja Macht, mehr als genug.

Welch persönliche Schmach es doch auch war, dass ein Dieb in sein Heim hatte eindringen können, während er döse! Kein Wunder, dass er just in diesem Moment von diesem miesen kleinen Ritter geträumt hatte, der wie all seine Vorgänger Selbstmord begangen hatte, indem er zu ihm ritt.

Und dann auch noch dieser seltsame Geruch, den er absolut nicht einordnen konnte … Zwergengeruch, den kannte er mehr als zur Genüge. Welch Wunder, er lag auf Zwergengold in Zwergenhallen. Aber das hier? Völlig anders! Und dieses andersartige Etwas hatte seinen Pokal! Egal, was es war, es würde sterben, das stand schon einmal fest. Oder nein, halt! Vorher würde er mit dem Etwas reden und herausfinden, was es war. Es hatte noch niemand gegen einen Drachen im Wortduell bestanden, vor allem dann nicht, wenn der Drache sein Opfer erst einmal mit seinem Blick gebannt hatte. Glaurung, das musste man ihm lassen, dem alten Wurm, war ein Meister seines Faches gewesen. Wahrlich ein Meister! Das mit Túrin und seiner Schwester, Respekt.

Smaug grübelte und starrte dieses kleine lästige Loch in seiner Höhle böse an. Denn genau von dort kam dieser sonderbare Geruch zusammen mit mehr als genug Zwergengestank. Er konnte es doch schon förmlich hören, dieses dreckige Lumpenpack. Dabei dachte er, mit den Jahren genügend gelüftet zu haben, um sämtlichen Zwergengestank aus der Höhle zu bekommen. So ein Mist! Wenn er dieses Loch doch nur irgendwie zustopfen könnte …

Oder, nein! Smaug hatte einen besseren Plan. Einen viel besseren Plan. Er hatte immer bessere Pläne als alle anderen, natürlich war das so, es war wie ein Naturgesetz. Er konnte losfliegen (das hatte er ohnehin schon lange nicht mehr gemacht), ein paar Runden um den Berg drehen und den Störenfrieden ordentlich Feuer unter ihren fetten und frechen Hintern machen. Zwerge, die es wagten, ihn zu bestehlen, und dann auch noch einen fremden Geruch vorschickten! Die Zwerge würden auf alle Fälle geröstet werden. Erst schnell vorbraten, damit die Bärte verglühen, und dann langsam durchgaren, so gehörte es sich. Aber der seltsame Geruch würde noch ein wenig vorhalten. Oh, was für eine geniale Idee!

Also erhob sich Smaug, und es war tatsächlich wie eine Urgewalt. Von wegen Ancalagon der Große. Was für eine Witzfigur der doch gewesen war! Von Earendil in einem albernen Schiff erschlagen, ha!

Smaug flog in einem wahren Feuersturm los, um erneut Tod und Verwüstung über seine Feinde zu bringen. Er und nur er allein war König unter dem Berge und niemand sonst!


End file.
